No title yet
by Silver Bunny4
Summary: HPxSM, Harry realizes that he is going to need some help to win his war so he decides to ask for the help of Sailor Moon. Not great with summaries but please read. Rating for safety and later chapters may increase
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please be patient with me. I appreciate all comments and suggestions, flames are even welcome. I don't have a title for the story yet so I'm sorry about that. Anyway please read on and tell me what you think.  
~@~ Serena stared at the beautiful white owl that stood on her windowsill. She had never seen an owl out in broad daylight before nor had she seen one quiet like this. As she was looking at it hooted at her and held out it's leg shaking it trying to get her to take the piece of parchment that was tide to it. As she took it she noticed that the owl seemed tired. She held out her arm for it and let it hop on before she headed toward her kitchen. After flipping on the light she set the tired creature on the table got it some water then she sat down to read the letter.  
'Miss Moon,  
I am sorry that I cannot give you very much information, but my  
world desperately needs your help. The people of my world have  
heard of the many times you have helped the people of Tokyo.  
You are just a famous here in England ads you are there. I am  
sorry to ask but would it be possible for you and the other  
Sailor Solders to come and help us. We never wanted to get  
others involved in our war but it seems we are loosing quickly  
and cannot win without outside help. I wish that I could say  
that this is not your fight but it does in fact concern you.  
For if my side looses then a very evil man will cause much  
suffering through out the world. If it is at all possible for  
you to help, please send a reply with this owl. She knows how  
to get a response to me without being intercepted.  
Sincerely,  
H.P.' Serena reread the letter several times before she stood up and walked for the phones. After picking it up and dialing she waited for one of her closest friends to answer.  
~@~  
Harry stared out the window a long time after watching his familiar fly away from the castle. After about an hour he left the owlery and went back to his room. He lay in bed for a while thinking about what he would do if he were not able to get the help that they so desperately needed. His final thoughts as he finally fell asleep where that he hoped that this Sailor Moon would be able to help them.  
When he woke up he took a quick shower and ate some breakfast in his room not wanting to go to the Great Hall for the meal. He then left and headed toward Gryffindor tower. The sight that greeted him brought a sad smile to his lips. All around the room he could see his closest friends and their families. It had been two years since Harry and his friends had graduated from Hogwarts but they were once again back and living in the old castle. Actually most of the people that he had graduated with were back at Hogwarts. The muggle born students and their families had been brought to the castle for protection while the wizarding families that couldn't, or is some cases wouldn't, fight the Dark Lord had gone into hiding elsewhere.  
Harry walked over and set nest to his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. As he set the brunette turned toward him, "Did you get it sent last night?"  
"Yeah, hopefully she'll come help. Otherwise I don't know what we'll do." Harry looked up as he saw one of the first years walk by, "Hey aren't you form Japan?"  
The young girl with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes turned and smiled at Harry, "Yes I am. My name is Hotaru and I'm from Tokyo." She waved toward a pink haired girl across the room, "That's my friend, Rini. She's also from Tokyo."  
Harry motioned for her to sit down in the chair near him, "Could you tell us anything about the Sailor Solders there? Namely Sailor Moon?"  
Hotaru paled slightly at the mention of her hime, "I know a little. What do you want to know?"  
I'm sure you know about the war. Everyone is talking and worried about it. We're going to need help if we're going to win. Do you think she would be willing to help us? I have sent her a letter via owl to ask for help but I don't really know what to expect for a reply." Rini had noticed her friend talking to the trio and had joined her in time to hear the final part of the conversation. Hotaru hadn't noticed the young princess behind her though.  
"I really don't know what Sailor Moon would do, but she is a very good person and would most likely come and help." Hotaru twisted in her chair when she heard Rini gasp and saw all the color drain from her face.  
"Y...You've asked Sailor Moon to help in your fight?" Harry nodded at the young child. At his nod her light blue eyes started to cloud with tears, "Why?"  
Before Harry could answer someone came and handed Harry a letter and said that Hedwig had just brought it. He immediately opened it and read it out loud for the other four people to hear.  
  
A/N: Please don't forget to review. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not so let me know what you think. Also if I do continue I'm going to need a Beta reader. Anyone who would be willing to do this I would be most great full. Thanks for reading. 


	2. First meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue. Ch. 2  
  
Harry opened the letter and began to read it out loud.  
Dear H.P.  
My Senshi and I have talked it through and have decided to come to England to help stop this war. We will be arriving by plane in two days. This gives us plenty of time to make our explanations to our families and friends. There will be a group of five, four women, myself included, and a man. Our flight will arrive around two o'clock in the afternoon in terminal 15. Since I cannot tell you my real name incase this is intercepted please have a name card for 'Lunar Rose'. We will see you in two days time.  
Sincerely,  
S.M. Harry laid the letter down next to him then looked at the small group, "Well it seems we are going to have some help." He stood up and headed toward the portrait hole, "I'm going to go speak to Albus. I'll see you later." He then disappeared out of the common room.  
Hermione looked at the two first years still sitting with them, "Well you two better go get some breakfast. Your classes will be starting soon." She watched the two girls nod then head over to some others who were leaving, "There is something strange going on with those two. They both seemed upset about the fact that Harry asked this Sailor Moon for help. Especially Rini. I wonder why?"  
Ron stood up and shrugged, "Who knows, maybe they don't want to share their super hero. I have to go my first group of the day is Slytherins and Gryffindors third years. I'll see you and Harry at lunch." Ron then left the common room leaving Hermione alone to gather her things for her first class. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Serena sat in a small café in the middle of Tokyo. It was fairly new but her mother had already tried it and it had quickly become one of her favorite places.  
She had invited Ilene out to lunch so she could tell her about her trip to England tomorrow. She and the others had decided to use the excuse of looking for Serena's biological parents for going. As she was sitting there Serena let her mind wonder back to almost a year ago when she had been told that she was adopted. *******************************Flashback********************************  
Serena sat in the living room with her brother and mother waiting for her father to show up. They had told her and Sammy that there was something that they needed to talk about. Serena looked around at all the pictures in the living room. There were many pictures of her and Sammy together and some of the two separate. It was the first time in her seventeen years that she had noticed though that there were no baby pictures of either her or her brother.  
Ken finally walked into the room and sat down next to his wife on the couch. Sammy was sitting on the floor in front of the television, which he turned off when their father had entered.  
"Serena, Sammy there is something that we need to tell you. We would have told you sooner but we were told to wait until Sammy was at least fifteen." Ilene took her husband's hand and looked at her two children, "We're not your biological parents. We adopted you when you were two and four."  
To say that Serena was shocked was an understatement. Now she understood about the lack of pictures but she didn't understand why they hadn't been told earlier, "Why couldn't you tell us about this before now? Who told you to keep it from us?"  
Ilene sighed as she prepared to answer her daughters' questions, "We were told not to tell you because it wasn't safe for either of you. We're not sure of all the details because that is all we were told. As for who told us not to tell you it was the lady that arranged the adoption. I don't remember much about her except that she had green hair and that it seemed like she came out of nowhere with you two."  
Serena closed her eyes as one name floated through her brain, 'Setsuna'. Serena then stood and excused herself saying that she needed to think. After giving both her parents a hug she went for a walk, before heading to see a certain Guardian of Time. ******************************End Flashback******************************  
Serena came back to the present as her mother sat down in front of her in the café, "Hey baby, what was so important that you had to see me so quickly?"  
Taking a deep breath She looked into her mothers' eyes, "I've decided to go to England. With Darien's' help I was able to find the lady who helped with the adoption, and find out that that is where mine and Sammy's biological parents are from. The girls and I are leaving tomorrow. I don't know for sure when we'll be back but I'll keep in touch."  
Ilene took Serena's hands in hers, "If you are sure about this than your father and I will be behind you one hundred percent."  
Serena stood and gave her mother a hug, "Thanks mom." After Serena sat back down they finished lunch while talking about many other things. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Rini sat in her dorm room waiting for a reply for Serena. A couple of days ago she had sent her a letter telling her about what had been happening in the Wizarding world. She had wanted to write her another one telling her not to come to England but she couldn't until her owl Star came back.  
Sighing she laid back on bed and stared up at the canopy. She glanced at the door when she heard it open. She expected it to be Hotaru but was surprised to see Hermione walk in with a small box, "Hi professor, what can I do for you?"  
Hermione smiled as she walked over to the younger girl, "you received a package and I wanted to talk to you about something so I brought it up with me." She handed Rini the package as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Thank you," Rini sat up and took the box. Opening it she found a note and another smaller box. Deciding to read the note first she set the box aside on the bed.  
Rini,  
I received your letter about what is happening at your school. Had I known something like this was going to happen I wouldn't have allowed you to go. As it is I am planning on being in England soon. Perhaps I will see you. The necklace in the box is a part of my crystal. It will keep you safe and if you are ever in danger it will teleport you to me. I'll talk to you soon.  
Love,  
Serena  
Rini gasped as she picked up the smaller box and opened it. Inside was a necklace settled in silver tissue paper.  
Rini's gasp had caught Hermione's attention and when she saw the necklace that was being pulled out she couldn't help the small gasp she herself made. It was a beautiful necklace. There was a delicate white gold with a silver pendent shaped like a crescent moon. A piece of crystal hung from the top point of the moon by a thin silver chain. Seeing the shocked look on Rini's face Hermione decided to ask her about it, "Who gave you that necklace Rini? It's very beautiful."  
"My mo...um...guardian had it made for me." She pointed to the small crystal hanging from the point of the crescent, "This was my mothers'."  
"It must be very special then." She watched as the child put the necklace on and wondered who this girl's parents were. She could feel the power that the small crystal gave off. She decided that she needed to talk to Harry about this. Forgetting the real reason she had come up to the first year dorms Hermione mumbled an excuse and started to leave.  
As her hand touched the door handle she heard something that she was sure she wasn't supposed to. "I'm not the one who needs to stay away Mama, you are. If Great Grandfather finds you he'll try to use you against everything we believe in. Please be careful Mama."  
Quickly Hermione left the dorms and went to find her best friend. ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
Serena stared out the window of the plane, as it made it's decent into London. To her left was Lita then Ami. Rei, Mina, and Darien were sitting in the seats in front of them. The outer Senshi had wanted to come along as well but Serena said that someone needed to stay behind to protect Tokyo. The only way they, or more specifically Haruka, had agreed to stay behind was if Ami made a way that they could get to wherever the Inners were if they were needed.  
Lita nudged Serena in the side as other people started getting off the plane. Nodding Serena stood and grabbed the small carry on bag she had brought on with her. Then, with the rest of the group she walked off the plane and into a very crowded airport.  
Looking around Serena was glad that she had decided to forgo her usual hairstyle for a simple braid. She didn't want to stand out too much and had that the 'ondagos' would have drawn to much attention.  
Darien was the one to spot their escort, "There's a couple of people there with our name, well our sign anyway." He pointed toward and area where a guy with slightly long black hair stood holding a sign reading 'Lunar Rose' and another man standing next to him also with longish black hair only with some gray streaked through it.  
Serena started walking toward the two, "Well then let's go meet them." When the group got to the two men she smiled at them, "Hello, I'm Lunar Rose. Better known as Serena Tsukino. These are my friends Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Ray Hino, Ami Mizino, and Darien Chiba."  
Harry looked at the group that had come to help him save the Wizarding World, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is my godfather Sirius Black.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Thanks for reading my story. Sorry that it took me so long to get it out. I haven't decided what kinds of pairings that I'm wanting so I decided to take a poll of sorts and see what you guys would like to see. I have some ideas but I'm just not sure. So post the pairings that you want in the reviews and I'll add them up.  
  
I would like to thank those that reviewed and I hope that this chapter answered most of your questions if not all of them. 


End file.
